deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Stacey Forsythe
Stacey Forsythe is a Dead Rising 2 survivor. She is head of the controversial zombie rights group CURE (Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality). Stacey believes that Terror Is Reality is cruel and demeaning to infected survivors everywhere, and leads protests with the aim of getting it taken off the air, and making Zombrex available and affordable for all.Characters, Dead Rising 2. She is an ally to Chuck Greene, offering to protect Chuck's daughter while he seeks out Rebecca Chang to clear his name. She watches the monitors in the Shelter like Jessie in the first game, taking on a role similar to Otis, telling Chuck the locations of survivors throughout the city. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (non-cannon), Stacey is the primary villain as she is responsible for the outbreak in Fortune City and murders Raymond Sullivan and wounding Rebecca Chang when the truth about Phenotrans was discovered. Going by the name Agent S, she is the Phenotrans plant in Fortune City who was tasked to oversee the harvesting process. When the plan is foiled by Frank, she confronts him in a battle at Uranus Zone where she operates a giant robot, though she is eventually defeated and is splattered as the robot crushes her. In Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, she can be seen with another CURE member outside of Coyote Springs, protesting against Captain Kilduff's clean-up operation of the town. Backstory While Chuck administers Zombrex to Katey, Stacey mentions that she had a sister, who was infected with the zombie disease and had to take Zombrex everyday like Katey. However, due to the constant usage of the drug and the stress it put on her, she decided to let herself turn. This may be why Stacey became such a passionate and prominent member of CURE. Dead Rising 2 As head of the Nevada branch of CURE, she strongly opposes of the TV show Terror is Reality, and she believes that instead of slaughtering zombies, the government should make Zombrex, a possible cure for the zombie epidemic, ready and available worldwide. She and other CURE activists were holding protests in Fortune City and were interviewed by a local TV station. Later that night, she was able to evacuate to the emergency bunker before its doors were sealed. She came across Chuck and his daughter in the security office and overheard Chuck mention his lack of Zombrex. Stacey swore that she wouldn't tell Sullivan about it and would watch over her as he went out to fetch Zombrex from a market in the mall. Before he left, she pleaded him that he rescue any survivors found in the city. Overtime Mode As Chuck returns from defeating Sullivan on the rooftop of the Yucatan Casino, Stacey and Katey are no where to be found as none of the survivors evacuating have seen them. Turns out, Tyrone King kidnapped Stacey and Chuck's daughter and tied them up, ready to lower them into the zombies at the Arena. Chuck is able to defeat Tyrone and throw him off the catwalks into the hordes of zombies below. Stacey and Katey are then rescued and they walk off with Chuck, hand in hand. Stacey does not return for Case West, as she, and Katey were both taken by the military during the evacuation. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record :Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is a '''non-cannon' game, meaning none of the events actually happened in the overall timeline of the Dead Rising series.'' As in Dead Rising 2, Stacey is the head of the Nevada branch of CURE. She is in Fortune City with other protesters displaying opposition to the Terror is Reality event. After the outbreak, she successfully escapes into the Safe house. At 8:00 am Frank and Stacey watch a news broadcast in which Rebecca Chang shows security camera footage of Brandon Whittaker placing a bomb, previously given to him by TK onto one of the zombie security pens. CURE is instantly blamed for the entire fiasco, and Stacey's picture is even shown during the broadcast. Frank accuses Stacey of causing the outbreak, but Stacey responds, "I don't know who that is! He's a new recruit, I've never seen him before the protest......Of course. TK must have planted him inside to do his dirty work."Case 2-2: A Familiar Face Frank believes Stacey and heads out to find the truth, traveling to the Fortune City Hotel to find Rebecca. Rebecca is appalled that Frank is on-site, and makes a few snide remarks about his age but they come to an agreement to help each other and the duo head to the Arena's Security Room. After lock-picking the door, they enter to find the place torn apart. Rebecca mentions that "Someone was definitely trying to cover up". Frank receives a call from the Transceiver, with Stacey telling him that Sullivan saw the news broadcast and is threatening to kick her out. Rebecca and Frank return to the safehouse, with the goal now is to clear CURE and Stacey's name. When all the collected evidence proves that Phenotrans is behind the outbreak, Stacey shoots both Rebecca Chang and Raymond Sullivan, revealing that she was working with Phenotrans the whole time. Frank wrestles her to the ground and grabs her hair, but Stacey manages to get away while leaving her red wig behind. At Uranus Zone, Frank confronts Stacey (who ditches her CURE getup in favor of catsuit-like attire). Frank gets bored, and grabs a nearby chair and plops down on it while she rambles on and accuses him of sabotaging the harvest, which she thinks will indirectly cause the death of thousands of people. She quickly climbs up a broken-down ride, and the battle begins. Stacey uses the machine's arms to smash down at Frank on the ground, who eventually finds his way up the machine and wrestles her off, only to have them both fall to the ground. Pulling out the Satellite Phone, she contacts Phenotrans to let them know that "Agent S" is ready for extraction. In the last second, Frank rolls out of the way as an arm of the machine breaks free and crushes Stacey. Grabbing the phone, Frank radios Channel 6 Action News and tells them to send rescue choppers. Trivia *Stacey was named "Claire" and was blonde during the beta stages of Dead Rising 2.Dead Rising 2 Artbook *Stacey also manages the official website for CURE. *She was seen leading a CURE protest at the Dead Rising 2 booth at the 2010 Electronic Entertainment Expo.Stacey appears at the E3 event. *Stacey's calls to Frank in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record were in the game files for Dead Rising 2, but they were never used. Gallery /Gallery}} File:E3_stacey_photo.jpg|Photo of Stacey File:Stacey_e3.jpg|Stacey at the E3 event File:Dead_Rising_stacey_notebook.png|Notebook Entry File:stacey detailed.png|Official website bio File:StaceyOTR.png|Her facial redesign in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record File:Portrait stacey otr.png|Notebook Picture in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Phenotrans Category:Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality